PROMISE ff birthday siwon 1 shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Aku tahu…, anak yang berada dalam kandunganmu saat ini adalah anak dari laki-laki itu. Apa kamu pikir aku akan begitu saja membiarkan anak ini lahir?", ujar Jay Chou sembari memainkan belati itu di Vagina Jaehee.


" PROMISE" ff birthday siwon 1 shoot

Ini adalah ff Taiwan pertamaku…meskipun aku gak ngerti bahasa madarin, tapi bahasa mandarinnya aku dikasih tau sama dongsaengku eve velin dan meiying. Hehehehe…mian kalau jelek ya…^_^, ini adalah FF lama di blog kami, dan pengen q share aja di sini, semoga kalian suka

Genre : sad romance/friendships/tragic

Cast:

Choi siwon

Yolanda as shin jaehee

Jay chou as jay chou

Henry lau as dongsaeng choi siwon

Han geng as appa shin jaehee

Choi siwon pov

Aku adalah choi siwon , aku tinggal bersama dongsaengku henry. Aku bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran, aku sengaja melakukan pekerjaan ini karena aku ingin membiayai pengobatan dongsaengku yang mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dan aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Henry masih berumur 15 tahun. Tapi ia harus mengalami penyakit seperti ini. aku hanya tinggal bersama dongsaengku. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya karena mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang yang bernama shin hangeng….aku masih mengingat jelas nama seseorang itu, karena ketika kedua orang tuaku terbunuh aku berada ditempat. Meskipun orang itu menggunakan penutup wajah, namun namanya sangat teringat jelas dimemoryku.

~falshback~

" hm…..sebaiknya aku memperlihatkan hasil ujianku ini pada eomma dan appa, pasti mereka berdua senang" batinku. Aku mengeluarkan kertas hasil ujianku ini dari dalam tasku. Aku tersenyum bahagia karena memandangi nilai-nilai hasil ujianku. Ketika aku ingin keluar dari dalam kamarku, aku mendengar suara tembakan.

DORRRR…..aku menjatuhkan kertas-kertas hasil ujianku ini, dan dengan mengendap-endap akupun keluar dari dalam kamarku. aku mendengar suara tembakan itu kembali, lalu akupun bergegas menuju asal suara itu. aku sangat shock ketika melihat seseorang yang menggunakan penutup wajah itu mengarahkan pinstolnya kearah appaku…aku terdiam seperti patung, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhku pun tidak bisa kugerakkan.

" sh…shin….han….geng…" ujar appaku terbata-bata saat mendengar suara orang tersebut. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak namun aku tidak bisa, mulutku terasa terkunci. Aku terdiam dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh dari appaku, aku melihat kearah yang tidak jauh dari eommaku, dan ternyata eommaku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

" aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat membenci keberhasilanmu…aku benci kehidupanmu yang sangat mewah ini…seharusnya ini semua adalah milikku….selamat tinggal choi zhoumi…HAHAHAHAHAHA….' DORRRRRRRRR…..laki-laki itupun kemudian menembakkan pelurunya pada appaku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis ditempat aku berdiri saat ini. setelah laki-laki itu membunuh kedua orang tuaku, iapun pergi. Aku berjalan kearah kedua orang tuaku secara perlahan-lahan, aku terduduk diantara mereka berdua

" eommaaaaaaaaaa…..appa…."

~flashback end~

Seandainya saja kedua orang tuaku tidak meninggal dalam keadaan naas itu, aku tidak akan mungkin mengemban pekerjaan ini. pekerjaan yang dimana sewaktu-waktu nyawaku sebagai taruhannya.

" koko… ni zhenme la?" aku dikejutkan oleh dongsaengku yang tiba-tiba datang kekamarku saat aku sedang duduk termangu didepan laptopku.

" ah….gwencana saeng" sahutku. Aku adalah perpaduan dari korea dan Taiwan, sehingga aku cukup mengerti bahasa kedua Negara tersebut.

" koko…lihat nilai ujianku, bagus kan nilainya?" tanyanya padaku, ia menunjukkan nilai ujiannya padaku

" bagus kok saeng…kamu memang dongsaeng onn yang pintar" ujarku dan tersenyum padanya

" koko…mian kalau koko kerja keras hanya untukku" ujarnya padaku, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan memegang kedua pundaknya

" kenapa kamu berpikiran seperti itu?, bukannya ini adalah kewajiban koko untuk membiayai sekolahmu. Koko tidak suka kalau dongsaeng koko ini berkata seperti tadi" sahutku padanya

" arasso….mianhe, aku janji tidak akan berkata seperti tadi lagi" sahutnya

" kalau begitu dongsaeng koko ini istirahat ya" ujarku padanya

" apa koko pergi lagi hari ini?" tanyanya padaku

" nde…hari ini koko ada kerjaan" sahutku

"yah…aku sendirian lagi deh" ujarnya dan menggembungkan pipi caby nya itu

" aish…jangan cemberut gitu donk, nanti pipimu tambah seperti bakpao hahahahaha…." Aku meledeknya

" aish…." Cibirnya,

" ya sudah kalau begitu…koko pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa minum obatnya. Jangan terlalu lelah, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi koko" ujarku memberi wejangan padanya

" hahahahaha…koko seperti orang tua saja….Ok lah koko ku yang keren" sahutnya padaku, aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Setelah aku mengantarnya kekamarnya, akupun kemudian mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk melakukan misi selanjutnya. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku, lalu akupun menuju sebuah perpustakaan dimana aku diminta untuk menangkap seorang gadis yang bernama shin jaehee. Jika kuperhatikan fotonya, ia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Namun aku seperti pernah mengenal gadis ini, tapi aku lupa dimana. Saat ini aku berada didepan perpustakaan, aku hanya seorang diri didalam mobilku, seseorang yang memintaku untuk menculiknya telah menghubungiku.

" hallo…sekarang saya sedang berada didepan perpustakaan….anda tenang saja, saya pasti akan berhasil menangkapnya" aku berbicara dengan seseorang didalam telepon tersebut. Kemudian aku menutup kembali ponselku, aku memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap orang yang keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

" itu dia…"gumamku setelah melihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari perpustakaan dan membawa beberapa buku ditangannya. Aku bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilku, dan akupun menghampirinya, aku menodongkan pistolku kebelakang pinggangnya, ia sangat terkejut, dan ia membelalakkan matanya ketika menatapku.

" jangan teriak…jika kamu teriak maka nyawamu akan habis ditanganku" ujarku pelan dan tegas kepadanya.

" apa yang kamu lakukan padaku?" tanyanya padaku

" jangan banyak tanya…kamu ikut saja" sahutku dingin padanya, aku memaksanya masuk kedalam mobilku, aku dan dia duduk berdampingan, aku sengaja mengunci mobilku agar ia tidak lari.

" kamu siapa?, kenapa kamu menangkapku?" tanyanya padaku

" nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri" sahutku dingin padanya, aku mengambil tali lalu aku mengikat kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

" lepaskan aku…lepaskan…." Ia berontak ketika aku mengikat kedua tangannya

" dengan begini kamu tidak akan bisa lari" ujarku padanya, aku memperhatikan wajahnya, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa pernah mengenal gadis ini, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana.

" lepaskan aku….." ia berteriak kepadaku, karena kesal akupun menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan milikku. Aku tidak begitu memperdulikan gadis ini, dan aku hanya fokus pada jalan menuju rumah seseorang yang memintaku untuk menculiknya. Gadis itu terus menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

Shin jaehee pov

Aku sangat terkejut ketika ada seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menodongkan pistolnya padaku. dan ia memaksaku untuk masuk kedalam mobilku. Namun ketika aku menatap wajahnya, aku merasa pernah mengenalnya, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan seorang namja yang pertama kali membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada choi siwon yang tampan, yang ketika aku dan ia memiliki janji untuk tetap bersama selamanya, namun ketika itu ia pergi tanpa memberikan penjelesan kepadaku kemana ia pergi. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku masih berumur 10 tahun, dan kami berdua berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama dan kelas yang sama. Meskipun saat itu kami masih anak-anak, namun ntah kenapa cinta yang ia berikan padaku dulu hingga sekarangpun masih ku jaga. Kepergiannya itu terjadi ketika yang aku dengar kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal, hingga ia dan dongsaengnya pun pergi meninggalkan Beijing. aku berusaha berontak dari namja ini, namun ia malah menutup mulutku dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Tapi tunggu…sapu tangan ini….yah…sapu tangan ini adalah sapu tangan yang sangat mirip dengan sapu tangan milikku, dan pernah ku berikan pada siwon dulu…tapi…apa mungkin namja ini choi siwon?, andweeeee….namja ini tidak mungkin siwon…siwon tidak akan pernah melakukan kejahatan ini…." batinku, aku terus menatap wajahnya dengan seksama. Aku terus menerus berkata dalam hatiku bahwa namja yang sedang bersamaku saat ini tidak mungkin choi siwon. Namja ini membawaku ntah kemana aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya daerah ini sangat jauh dari seoul. setibanya disebuah rumah kosong, namja ini kembali memaksaku keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan memaksaku masuk kedalam rumah kosong ini. ketika kami berdua berada dalam rumah kosong ini, ada seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

" koko jay…" batinku saat melihatnya yang tersenyum padaku

" senang melihatmu lagi meimei" ujarnya padaku

" saya sudah menjalankan perintah anda, dan bolehkah saya pergi sekarang?" tanya namja ini padanya

" kamu boleh pergi sekarang, tapi…" ujar koko jay chou padanya

" tapi apa?" tanyanya

" bukankah kamu ingin balas dendam pada seseorang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu?" tanya koko jay chou padanya, aku terperanjat dan menatap kearah namja yang berdiri disampingku ini.

" apa anda tahu siapa orang itu?" tanyanya

" dia adalah appa dari gadis yang kamu tangkap ini"

" mwo?, appa ku?" batinku , aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar ini.

" zhende ma?" tanyanya tidak percaya, koko jay chou mengangguk padanya, namja ini menatapku tajam, dan dingin. Di matanya tersirat dendam yang sangat dalam padaku.

" nah…choi siwon…aku ingin memberikan satu perintah lagi padamu" DEG….aku membelalakkan mataku ketika aku mendengar koko jay menyebut namanya didepanku.

" choi siwon?…ini benar-benar kamu oppa?…apa benar kamu choi siwon kekasihku dulu?" batinku, air mataku mengalir disudut mataku ketika aku menatapnya.

" perintah apa?" tanyanya

" aku ingin kamu membunuh appa nya shin jaehee" ujarnya pada siwon oppa.

" Ok….saya akan senang hati melakukannya" sahutnya, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku didepannya

" andweee….oppa…..jangan lakukan ini….aku tidak ingin tanganmu kotor karena dendammu pada appaku" batinku

" kalau begitu saya pergi dulu…"ujarnya, koko jay hanya tersenyum saja, lalu siwon oppapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dari rumah ini, koko jay chou menghampiriku dan membuka ikatan pada mulutku, dengan kesempatan ini aku pun berteriak memanggilnya.

" siwon oppa….." teriakku, siwon oppa yang mendengarku iapun terdiam ditempat.

"ini aku lily oppa…..kamu masih ingat pada gadis kecil yang mencintaimu sewaktu ia berumur 10 tahun?….oppa sering memanggilku lily kan?" aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa aku adalah gadis itu.

" jaehee….jadi kalian berdua saling mengenal?" tanya koko jay dan memegang kedua pundakku

" lepaskan tangan kotormu dari pundakku" aku membentaknya

" kamu…tidak pernah berubah jaehee…" sahutnya padaku, aku kembali menatap siwon oppa yang masih terdiam ditempat.  
"buyao li kai wo oppa… buyao li kai wo" aku berteriak padanya, namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli padaku lagi, iapun kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan keluar dari rumah ini. aku berteriak kembali memanggilnya….

"oppaaaaaaaaaaaa… Wo hen ai ni…" tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja, karena ia tidak peduli padaku.

" hahahahaha…ia sepertinya telah melupakanmu jaehee, tapi kamu jangan khawatir ada aku disini, dan aku akan membuatmu melupakan segalanya, dan kamu akan menjadi milikku" ujarnya padaku, koko jay pun kemudian menggendongku dan ia melemparku diatas kasur. Aku sangat takut akan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

" koko….lepaskan aku…" aku berteriak padanya,

" hahahaha…kamu tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum aku dapat menikmati tubuhmu yang indah ini" ia seperti kesetanan saat berkata demikian padaku. ia menghampiriku dan ia pun kemudian membuka kancing bajuku, lalu ia melepaskan rok ku . aku hanya bisa menangis, aku sangat takut jika ia benar-benar menodaiku. Namun ketika koko jay hendak menodaiku, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepalanya dengan kayu, hingga koko jay pun tidak sadarkan diri. Aku merasa sangat bahagia ketika seseorang yang menyelamatku ternyata adalah siwon oppa. Aku pikir ia benar-benar melupakanku namun ternyata tidak.

"Ni meishi ma?" tanyanya padaku, aku hanya menangis saja. Siwon oppa pun kemudian membuka ikatan ditanganku lalu ia menyelimutiku dengan sebuah kain, lalu ia memungut pakaianku dan ia menggendongku lalu membawaku lari dari rumah ini. aku duduk dibelakang, sedangkan ia didepan. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dan ia menyuruhku mengenakan pakaianku.

" gunakan pakaianmu" ujarnya padaku, ia fokus pada jalanan didepanku, dan ia sangat menghormatiku. Ia sama sekali tidak mengintipku ketika aku mengenakan kembali pakaianku.

" gumawo oppa…" ujarku padanya, ia hanya diam saja.

" kenapa kamu melakukan pekerjaan ini oppa?" tanyaku padanya, lagi-lagi ia hanya diam saja tanpa menyahut pertanyaanku

"Wo zuo cuo le shenma oppa?" tanyaku

" apa karena appaku oppa jadi dingin seperti ini padaku?, mana janji yang oppa katakan padaku dulu?, apa oppa sudah melupakannya?" tanyaku padanya, namun ia hanya diam saja

"Ni shuoma oppa" aku terus mendesaknya, hingga iapun akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

" kamu pikir aku lupa akan janji kita dulu?, kamu salah lily….justru hingga saat ini pun aku masih menjaganya untuk kita, Na jiushi ingwei wo men de promise" ujarnya padaku

" lalu…kenapa oppa pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan alasan padaku? Weishenma?" tanyaku padanya

" ini semua karena appa mu yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku didepan mataku….aku membenci appamu, tapi aku tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa aku masih mencintaimu" sahutnya padaku, aku menangis sesenggukkan ketika mendengar alasannya tersebut.

" jika dendam ini akan membuat oppa menjadi choi siwon yang tidak kukenal seperti dulu, maka bunuhlah aku sekarang…karena dengan begitu oppa akan menjadi puas, dan akan kembali menjadi choi siwon seperti dulu lagi" ujarku dalam isak tangisku padanya

" …" ia hanya diam saja, akupun kemudian mengambil pistol yang berada dikursi sampingnya dan menodongkan kekepalaku, ia terkejut dan kemudian mengambil pistol yang kupegang ini.

" apa kamu gila?, kamu ingin mati?" bentaknya padaku

" nde…aku gila….aku gila karenamu…aku ingin mati karenamu…tidak ada gunanya aku hidup jika oppa berada dalam jalan yang salah seperti ini" ia yang melihatku menangis karenanya, iapun kemudian mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

" mianhe….cheongmal mianhe…." Ujarnya padaku, aku hanya bisa menangis sesenggukkan dalam pelukannya. Ia mencium keningku, lalu iapun melepaskanku dalam pelukannya. Ia menyeka air mataku.

" aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karenaku, sekarang aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahmu" ujarnya padaku, aku tidak ingin berpisah kembali dengannya, dan aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat koko jay begitu juga appa. hingga akupun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama siwon oppa.

" aku tidak mau pulang?" ujarku padanya

" wae?" tanyanya

" aku tahu bagaimana sifat appa jika ia tahu bahwa kamu yang menculikku"  
" bukankah appamu tidak melihat aku menculikmu?"

" nde, tapi koko jay pasti memfitnah oppa telah menculikku, aku tahu benar bagaimana sifat koko jay" sahutku padanya

" lalu?"

" aku ingin ikut bersama oppa….sesuai dengan janji kita dulu kita tidak akan berpisah lagi"

" tapi…"

" apa oppa ingi melihatku menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak ku cintai?, apa oppa ingin melihatku menderita?"

" …" lagi-lagi ia terdiam

" oppa…..koko jay itu jahat, dan ia selalu mencari cara agar aku bisa menjadi miliknya"

" oppa bawa aku pergi bersamamu, kali ini tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" ujarku padanya

" geuraeyo…" sahutnya, akupun tersenyum bahagia akan keputusannya itu. akupun kemudian pindah duduk didepan bersamanya, ia mengajakku untuk pulang kerumahnya. Namun ketika kami berdua berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya, ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan kami berdua melihat beberapa mobil polisi berada didepan rumahnya, ia sangat terkejut ketika beberapa orang polisi itu menangkap dongsaengnya.

" henry…" gumamnya

" kenapa henry bisa ditangkap seperti itu?" tanyaku padanya

"molla…aku harus turun", aku mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya

" jangan keluar oppa" ujarku

" wae?, dia dongsaengku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ia di tangkap oleh polisi" sahutnya

" andwee..oppa…lihatlah.." ujarku padanya, aku menunjuk kearah seseorang yang tidak lain ia adalah koko jay bersama appaku

" dia?"

" nde…sudah aku katakan padamu bukan, bahwa koko jay adalah orang yang licik, aku tahu sekarang ia sengaja meminta polisi untuk menangkap dongsaengmu agar oppa menyerahkan diri" ujarku padanya

" jika aku tidak menyerah….mereka pasti akan menyiksa dongsaengku didalam sana" ujarnya

" oppa….ku mohon jangan lakukan ini. aku akan mencari cara agar henry bebas. Ku mohon oppa" ujarku memelas padanya

" tapi…"

"ku mohon percayalah padaku oppa" ujarku meyakinkannya

" geurae….aku percaya padamu jaehee" akhirnya iapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan diri pada polisi-polisi itu. iapun kemudian memutar kembali mobilnya dan ia mengajakku pergi jauh dari seoul.

Henry pov

Aku sangat terkejut ketika aku mendengar suara sirine polisi didepan rumahku, dan tak lama kemudian beberapa orang mengetuk pintu rumahku, ketika aku membuka pintu aku melihat beberapa orang berseragam polisi dan dua orang yang tidak kukenal, seorang laki-laki paruh baya, dan satu lagi seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan siwon hyung namun tampaknya ia umurnya diatas siwon hyung. aku bingung kenapa para polisi itu bertanya padaku tentang keberadaan siwon hyung. aku selalu menjawa aku tidak tahu, karena itulah kenyataannya, namun seseorang yang bernama jay chou itu telah menuduh hyungku karena menculik anak gadis laki-laki aruh baya itu. aku tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan orang itu. namun ia selalu berapi-api telah menuduh hyungku. Karena siwon hyung tidak ada, maka sebagai seseorang yang berkaitan dengan hyungku oleh karena itupun aku ditangkap oleh para polisi itu. mereka memaksaku masuk kedalam mobil polisi tersebut. Aku bingung sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh siwon hyung. apa benar siwon hyung adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran?, sebagaimana yang telah dikatakan oleh laki-laki bernama jay chou itu. setibanya dikantor polisi, aku dimasukkan oleh mereka kedalam sel penjara ini. aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu pada seseorang bernama jay chou itu.

" koko Ni zai na'r?" batinku. Aku berada sendirian dalam sel sementara ini. aku sangat takut berada disini. Aku meringkukkan tubuhku karena lantai sel ini sangat dingin. Aku memeluk kedua lututku. Aku menangis karena aku merindukan rumah dan siwon hyung. aku merasakan pinggangku sangat sakit, rasa sakitnya menusuk hingga keperutku. Aku tahu ginjalku tidak bisa dikompromi jika sedang menyerangku. Lagipula obatku tertinggal dirumah.

" koko…..sakit….tolong aku…." Rintihku kesakitan.

Jay chou pov

" hah…dia pikir dia bisa lari begitu saja?, apa dia pikir dia bisa membawa lari jaehee?, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh choi siwon….." batinku, aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat wajah didi nya yang ketakutan ketika para polisi itu menangkapnya. Seandainya saja siwon berada ditempat itu, mungkin ia akan memohon padaku untuk membebaskan didinya itu. " HAHAHAHAHA…." Aku tertawa sendiri didalam mobilku ini.

" babamu itu sangat bodoh jae hee….ia mau saja ditipu oleh ku, seandainya saja ia tahu bahwa aku yang menyuruh siwon untuk menculikmu. Aku yakin aku pasti akan mati ditangannya, tapi…itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi padaku. karena aku sangat pintar…..HAHAHAHAHA….."

Choi siwon pov

Aku dan jaehee pergi jauh dari seoul untuk sementara waktu. Aku membawa jaehee pergi ke changdoo, sebuah desa kecil namun sangat indah. Setibanya didesa tersebut, aku dan jaehee tinggal disebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Perjalanan yang kami tempuh cukup jauh. Sehingga membuat kami berdua sangat lelah. Aku dan jaehee duduk berdampingan. Kami berdua duduk diteras depan rumah ini, kami menyalakan api unggun agar kami tidak kedinginan. Sinar rembulan menemani kami berdua malam ini, hembusan angin malam menyibak rambutnya yang panjang. Aku merapikan rambut jaehee dan ia tersenyum manis padaku.

" gumawo….oppa….selama ini aku selalu menunggumu oppa" ujarnya padaku

" kenapa menungguku?" tanyaku padanya,

"karena janji yang oppa katakan dulu padaku, bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. aku sempat mengurung diri selama beberapa minggu ketika oppa pergi meninggalkanku tanpa memberi penjelasan padaku"

"mianhe…aku janji akan menepati janjiku padamu, tapi…." Aku memutus perkataanku dan menatapnya dalam

" tapi apa?, apa karena appa ku telah membunuh kedua orang tua oppa?" sahutnya

" nde…., aku masih berpikir apa cinta kita bisa bertahan lama?, aku memiliki dendam pada appamu karena ia telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu sama seperti dulu"

" arasso…..meskipun oppa dendam pada appaku, tapi aku juga masih mencintaimu oppa…meskipun appa membunuh kita berdua aku rela asalkan selalu tetap bersamamu" ujarnya

" andwe….aku tidak ingin jika kamu berkata seperti itu" sahutku padanya

" aku sangat mengerti watak appaku, dan apapun akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu oppa telah menculikku bahkan jika appaku tahu kalau oppa memiliki dendam padanya, aku takut jika appaku membunuhmu oppa….aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, bahkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi aku akan ikut pergi bersamamu" sahutnya.

"mianhe…aku membawamu pada posisi tersulit" ujarku padanya

" gwencana..asalkan selalu bersamamu aku akan senang" sahutnya, jaehee tidak pernah berubah, dan ternyata ia masih mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Ia merangkul lenganku seakan-akan ia tidak ingin kami berpisah lagi. hari semakin larut dan cuaca semakin dingin, jaehee pun tertidur pulas dipundakku. Aku melepaskan rangkulan tangannya perlahan-lahan agar ia tidak terbangun, lalu akupun menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Aku meletakkannya di atas tumpukkan jerami, karena dirumah kosong ini tidak terdapat kasur melainkan hanya tumpukkan jerami saja, bahkan selimutpun tidak ada. Aku tidur disampingnya sembari memeluknya agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"selamat tidur jaehee…" ujarku lalu mengecup keningnya. Akupun kemudian memejamkan mataku.

~keesokkan harinya~

Shin jaehee pov

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela rumah ini, hingga akupun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, aku menatap sesosok yang kucintai. Ia terlelap disampingku, aku memperhatikan dengan seksama wajahnya yang tampan, akupun kemudian meraba wajahnya, pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang manis.

"gumawo oppa….saranghae…"gumamku

"nado chagiya…"aku terkejut ketika ia mengatakan hal itu, lalu ia membuka matanya dan menatapku sembari tersenyum padaku

"op…oppa…aku pikir oppa…"

"masih tidur…."sahutnya

"nde…"sahutku malu iapun kemudian beranjak bangun, dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

" aku sudah bangun dari tadi…hanya saja sewaktu matamu bergerak-gerak akupun pura-pura tidur lagi" ujarnya

"aish…jadi oppa Cuma ingin mengerjaiku saja…" ujarku kesal padanya

"hahahaha….kamu marah ya padaku…"ujarnya dan memegang kedua pipiku

"nde…aku marah padamu" sahutku dan memasang wajah cemberut padanya

" kamu tahu jaehee…wajah cemberutmu seperti ini sudah sangat lama kurindukan…dan sekarang aku senang sekali melihatmu cemberut seperti ini…kamu semakin manis chagi" ujarnya

" aish…gombal" sahutku pura-pura tidak percaya

" biar gombal tapi kamu senang kan?" sahutnya, lalu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium bibirku. Setelah ia menciumku, iapun kemudian berdiri…

"oppa mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya

"kamu tunggu aku disini ya..jangan kemana-mana, aku ingin mencari makanan untuk kita" ujarnya

"aku ikut…aku tidak ingin tinggal disini sendirian" sahutku

" tapi…"

"pokoknya aku ikut…aku tidak ingin ditinggal oppa lagi….aku harus ikut" ujarnya bersikeras pada keinginanku

"mm…geurae…kajja…"ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu akupun menyambutnya. Kami berdua meninggalkan rumah ini sebentar, kami pergi ke pasar untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluan dan bahan makanan. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mataku tertuju pada sepasang baju bergambar love dan bertuliskan I LOVE YOU dan YOU LOVE ME.

"jaehee~ah…kenapa berhenti?"

"oppa lihatlah…..kita beli yuk, satu untuk oppa dan satu lagi untukku" ujarku padanya

" nee…kalau itu maumu…" sahutnya, lalu kami berduapun kemudian membeli pakaian itu. bukan hanya pakaian saja yang kami beli sepasang, tetapi melainkan juga mug, mangkok, sendok, garpu dan juga selimut. Setelah kami selesai membeli semuanya, lalu kamipun kembali kerumah itu. kami berdua menatanya bersama, kami membersihkan rumah ini bersama, dan kami pun memasak bersama. setelah kami selesai memasak, kamipun kemudian menatanya dilantai.

"selamat makan…"ujar kami bersamaan.

"Zhige cai zhiyou sung kei ni de" ujarnya dan memberikan kemangkuk ku sayuran yang telah ia masak tadi.

"gumawo…"ujarku padanya, lalu akupun kemudian memakan sayuran yang ia berikan padaku

"Hao chi ma?" tanyanya

"mm….hehehe…sedikit asin oppa..'sahutku dan tersenyum padanya

"Zhende ma?" tanyanya tidak percaya

" nde..nih coba rasakan…"ujarku dan ingin menyuapinya, namun ketika ia membuka mulutnya, aku langsung menyuap kembali sayur untuknya kemulutku.

"aish…kamu mengerjaiku ya…"ujarnya dan ia mengacak-acak rambutku

" aish…oppa…rambutku jadi berantakkan lagi" sahutku dan merapikan rambutku, aku bahagia sekali karena aku bisa bersamanya, aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya, meski apapun yang terjadi, aku harap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang dariku lagi.

Author pov

Jaehee dan siwon tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengikuti mereka hingga dirumah yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"tuan…kami sudah menemukan mereka….nee…kami akan terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka" ujar orang tersebut pada seseorang yang telah memberi perintah pada mereka.

~sore harinya~

Siwon dan jaehee berencana menanam sebuah pohon dari bibit pohon blossom yang mereka temukan dibelakang rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini.

" oppa…..apa pohon ini akan tumbuh dan bunganya terlihat indah?" tanya jaehee sambil melubangi tanah bersama siwon.

" pastinya…karena pohon ini kita tanam dengan rasa cinta kita" sahut siwon dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada jaehee.

" o iya oppa, kita beri nama apa pada pohon ini?" tanya jaehee padanya

"mm…..promise….."sahut siwon

"promise?, wae?" tanya jaehee bingung

" karena meskipun nantinya kita berpisah, tetapi kita pasti akan bertemu lagi karena pohon ini. pohon promise akan menyatukan janji kita" sahut siwon yang kemudian menutup bibit pohon yang mereka tanam dengan tangannya dan juga tangan jaehee.

" aku sangat berharap, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi oppa" ujar jaehee padanya

" kamu jangan khawatir chagiya, selamanya kita tidak akan berpisah lagi" sahut siwon meyakinkan jaehee

"gumawo oppa, wo hen ai ni" ujar jaehee pada siwon

" na do" sahut siwon.

"sebaiknya kita cuci tangan kita oppa"

"nee…."siwon dan jaehee pun kemudian masuk kembali kedalam rumah mereka. siwon dan jaehee tidak menyadari, bahwa mereka berdua sedang dalam pengintaian. Bahkan beberapa anak buah jay chou berada disekitar mereka. jay chou dan han geng sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa changdong. Sedangkan siwon dan jaehee sedang asik memasak didalam rumah.

" oppa….mataku perih…" ujar jaehee sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, siwon yang cemaspun memegang tangan jaehee, dan ia memeriksa mata jaehee

" biar oppa tiupkan untukmu…."ujar siwon.

"nee "sahut jaehee, saat siwon hendak meniup mata jaehee, jaehee yang ternyata berpura-pura, ia pun langsung mencium bibir siwon. Siwon terkejut dan ia membelalakkan matanya.

"hehehe…..oppa kena" ujar jaehee usil kepadanya

"hm….kamu ya, sudah mulai usil pada oppa" sahut siwon pada jaehee

" nih rasakan pembalasanku" ujar siwon, yang langsung menarik tubuh jaehee dalam pelukannya dan siwon pun langsung mencium bibir mungil jaehee. Siwon dan jaehee larut dalam asmara cinta mereka, sehingga mereka berdua pun melakukan hubungan intim. Mereka berdua masih dalam kegiatan kiss mereka. dan mereka masing-masing pun membuka pakaian mereka. siwon mengalihkan ciumannya dari bibir jaehee menuju tengkuk leher jaehee. Siwon memasukkan juniornya pada miss V jaehee. Desahan demi desahan pun terjadi.

" oppa…..ah…ah….saranghae" ujar jaehee lembut pada siwon

" na do….saranghae….."sahut siwon yang kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas hubungan intim mereka. ciuman siwon pun beralih kembali pada bagian tubuh jaehee yang lainnya. mereka berdua pun mengganti posisi mereka agar mereka lebih menikmati cinta mereka. siwon dan jaehee saling memeluk satu sama lain. jaehee kini berada di atas siwon. Dan sekarang giliran jaehee yang menciumi leher siwon. Sedangkan kedua tangan siwon berada dibagian pantat jaehee sambil meremas-remasnya. Siwon dan jaehee mengocok-ngocok alat kelamin mereka. dan ketika mereka kelelahan, jaehee pun merebahkan dirinya didada bidang siwon. Dan siwon memeluknya erat.

" oppa…..aku bahagia sekali" ujar jaehee sambil memainkan jarinya didada bidang siwon

"nee…oppa juga bahagia saat ini chagiya" sahut siwon sambil mengelus-elus rambut indah jaehee.

" sebaiknya kita kenakan pakaian kita sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi malam, nanti kamu masuk angin" saran siwon padanya

"nee oppa"sahut jaehee, melakukan apa yang disarankan siwon padanya. Mereka berdua pun kemudian menggunakan kembali pakaian mereka. siwon dan jaehee kemudian saling bertatapan, mereka sangat bahagia saat ini. namun kebahagiaan mereka harus sirna ketika, mereka baru selesai mengenakan pakaian mereka, pintu rumah mereka di dobrak dengan kuat. BRAKKKKK….siwon dan jaehee terkejut. Han geng yang melihat anak yeoja nya bersama dengan siwon, iapun langsung menarik tangan jaehee.

"ba…baba…."ujar jaehee takut

" KAU….BERANI SEKALI MENCULIK ANAKKU…."bentak han geng pada siwon, jay chou tersenyum licik, ia merasa dirinya berhasil atas adu domba yang ia lakukan pada han geng dan juga siwon.

"baba…..siwon oppa tidak salah, ia tidak menculikku…."ujar jaehee sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari han geng.

" DIAM….kenapa kamu membelanya HAH….." bentak han geng pada anaknya

" awalnya saya memang menculik anak ajussi karena saya sangat dendam pada anda, karena anda telah membunuh orang tua saya didepan mata saya, namun karena saya mencintai jaehee….saya ingin menghilangkan dendam saya pada anda" sahut siwon

"mwo?, jadi kamu anak dari choi zhoumi?" tanya han geng terkejut.

"nde..ternyata anda masih mengingat appa saya" sahut siwon

" bobo…..sebaiknya bobo habisi saja nyawanya….dia tidak berhak hidup bobo, karena dia yang telah menculik jaehee" ujar jay chou pada han geng.

" jangan dengarkan dia baba…koko jay bohong….itu tidak benar" sahut jaehee

" HAH…..KAMU PIKIR BABA AKAN PERCAYA PADAMU…kalian…..habisi dia" ujar han geng, ia menyuruh bawahannya untuk menghabisi nyawa siwon. Han geng pun kemudian menarik tangan jaehee dan membawanya keluar dari rumah itu bersama dengan jay chou.

"lepaskan baba….lepaskan tanganku…." jaehee berusaha berontak, namun genggaman tangan han geng terlalu kuat, han geng memaksa jaehee masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"baba..aku mohon lepaskan aku…aku mencintai siwon oppa…..ku mohon" pinta jaehee memohon pada han geng.

" beraninya kamu mencintai dia yang telah menculikmu…dan kamu tahu, dia anak dari musuh baba" sahut han geng membentaknya

" baba yang jahat…baba yang telah membunuh orang tuanya….baba jahat…." Teriak jaehee padanya. Han geng yang memiliki sifat sangat keras, iapun kemudian menampar jaehee. PLAKKKK…..jaehee tidak menangis, namun ia menatap babanya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan jay chou yang melihat pertengkaran anak dan ayah, ia tersenyum bahagia.

" berani-beraninya kamu berteriak pada baba…apa baba pernah mengajarimu seperti ini HAH…"bentak hangeng pada anaknya. Jaehee hanya diam saja, namun ketika bawahan han geng keluar dari rumah itu, jaehee terkejut karena suruhan han geng berusaha membakar rumah itu. jaehee berteriak dari dalam mobil babanya.

" ANDWE….ANDWE…JANGAN BAKAR RUMAH ITU….ANDWEEEEEEEE….OPPAAAAAAAAAAA'jaehee berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor kaca mobilnya, jaehee berusaha keluar dari mobil babanya, namun pintu mobilnya telah terkunci. Jaehee menangis histeris, karena rumah itu dibakar oleh suruhan han geng.

"OPPAAAAAAA….SIWON OPPAAAAAAAAA…..KAJIMA…..OPPAAA…" tangis jaehee

3 bulan kemudian  
" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", Jaehee terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi keningnya.  
Jaehee duduk di tempat tidurnya, dan ia mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini telah berisi seorang janin, hasil buah cintanya bersama dengan Siwon. Air mata Jaehee kembali mengalir saat ia memandangi perutnya.  
" Oppa…, apa aku sanggup membesarkan anak ini, tanpa dirimu?", gumam Jaehee terisak-isak.  
BRAKKK….  
Lagi-lagi seperti yang terjadi setelah Jaehee menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia cintai. Kehidupan Jaehee semakin runyam. Jay Chou selalu pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk berat, bahkan kekerasan selalu dilakukan oleh Jay Chou jika ia sedang mabuk. Jaehee beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan menghampiri Jay Chou, tetapi Jay Chou justru menjambak rambut Jaehee, lalu membenturkannya ke sisi meja yang ada di kamar mereka.  
" Awh….", ringis Jaehee kesakitan  
" Dasar perempuan murahan…, kamu tidak pantas menjadi istriku", ujar Jay Chou ketus kepadanya  
" Lalu kenapa, kamu memaksaku menikah denganmu?", sahut Jaehee yang berusaha menahan amarahnya dan memegang kepalanya yang berdarah.  
" Itu karena aku hanya ingin mempermainkanmu saja Jaehee", sahut Jay Chou sembari ia duduk di atas kasur, lalu dengan seenaknya ia membuka sepatunya, kemudian melemparkannya kearah Jaehee hingga mengenai wajahnya.  
Jaehee berusaha bersabar dengan perlakuan Jay Chou padanya, karena ia masih menjaga janin yang dikandungnya. Jay Chou merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, dan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun tempat untuk Jaehee. Tetapi Jaehee merasa ini lebih baik, daripada ia harus tidur bersama laki-laki yang tidak ia cintai.  
Jaehee meletakkan kedua sepatu Jay Chou di samping pintu, lalu iapun duduk bersandar disudut ruangan kamarnya. Jaehee menekuk kedua lututnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku piyama yang ia gunakan. Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang kusut, Jaehee menekan nomor yang akan menghubungkan ia dengan Hangeng.  
Tut…..  
Nomor yang ia hubungi cukup lama tidak tersambung, lalu tidak berapa lama, Hangeng pun menjawab telepon dari anak perempuan kesayangannya.  
" Jaehee…", sapa Hangeng dari rumahnya.  
" Baba…", sahut Jaehee berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya dari Hangeng  
" Ada apa malam-malam begini menghubungi baba?", Tanya Hangeng  
" Aku merindukan baba", sahut Jaehee sembari menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kanannya.  
" Kenapa tidak kemari mengunjungi baba?, apa kamu sibuk?, Suamimu bagaimana?", Tanya Hangeng bertubi-tubi  
" Iya, aku sangat sibuk mendampingi Jay Chou, baba. Ia baik-baik saja", sahut Jaehee berbohong pada Hangeng  
" Baguslah kalau begitu, tidak salah jika baba menikahkanmu dengannya", sahut Hangeng  
" Aku tidak bahagia baba…aku sangat menderita", batin Jaehee  
" Ya sudah, ini sudah malam. Kamu sebaiknya tidur, jangan biarkan suamimu tidur sendirian", ujar Hangeng menasehati Jaehee  
" Iya", sahut Jaehee.  
Hangeng pun menutup teleponnya, sedangkan Jaehee ia meletakkan kembali ponsel di sisi kanan dirinya, lalu ia menatap kearah Jay Chou yang sudah terlelap. Air mata jaehee belum berhenti, saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian menyakitkan saat itu.

~Flashback~  
1 bulan kemudian sejak kejadian

Sejak penginapan yang dihuni oleh Siwon dan juga Jaehee dibakar oleh suruhan Hangeng. Jaehee selalu menangis dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar, bahkan ia selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tetapi, Hangeng berhasil mencegahrnya. Jaehee selalu kalah jika Hangeng berkata kepada Jaehee", Lebih baik baba yang mati, daripada harus melihatmu depresi seperti ini". Karena itulah Jaehee pun terpaksa menikah dengan Jay Chou.  
Saat berada di altar pernikahan, Jaehee yang mengenakan gaun pengantin tampak terlihat sangat cantik. Hangeng menggandeng tangan putrinya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Sedangkan Jaehee selalu menangis meskipun ia memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum di depan banyak orang. Jay Chou yang berhasil mendapatkan Jaehee, ia tersenyum bahagia. Setelah tiba di depan Altar dan dihadapkan dengan Jay Chou. Jaehee hanya dapat meremas sebuket bunga yang dipegangnya saat ini. Jay Chou memaksa menggenggam tangan kiri Jaehee, lalu memasukkan cincin sebagai tanda cintanya pada Jaehee. Setelah mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan mereka, secara tiba-tiba Jaehee jatuh pingsan. Hingga membuat yang berada diacara pernikahan itu sangat panik, terlebih lagi Hangeng.  
Jay Chou dan Hangeng segera membawa Jaehee ke rumah sakit. Dan saat dokter memeriksa keadaan Jaehee, lalu mengatakan semuanya kepada Jay Chou dan juga Hangeng. Mereka berdua sangat terkejut bahwa saat ini Jaehee telah mengandung.  
" Apa?!, Jaehee hamil?", Tanya Jay Chou tidak percaya  
" Benar, istri Anda saat ini sedang hamil, dan kondisinya masih sangat lemah. Saya sarankan, istri Anda harus beristirahat total, jika tidak ia akan mengalami keguguran", sahut Dokter menjelaskan  
" Bagaimana bisa?", ujar Hangeng yang masih tidak percaya  
" Apakah anak Anda tidak mengatakannya, bahwa saat ini ia sedang hamil?", Tanya Dokter itu kepada Hangeng  
" Benar, bahkan saya sama sekali tidak tahu, jika anak saya sedang hamil", sahut Hangeng  
" Apa jangan-jangan ini adalah anak Siwon?", batin Jay Chou  
" Jika memang benar. HAH!, aku merasa sangat rugi mendapatkannya", batin Jay Chou kesal  
Jay Chou menatap Hangeng yang terduduk lemas di kursi saat mendengar pernyataan dari Dokter. Jay Chou memicingkan matanya, terbersit sebuah ide busuk di kepalanya. Jay Chou pun mengambil kesempatan dalam kejadian ini.  
" Jika memang benar anak yang dikandung Jaehee adalah anak Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anak itu hidup bahagia. Jika ia sudah lahir ke dunia ini. Maka, saat itu dan seterusnya akan menjadi hari-hari seperti di Neraka baginya. Itulah balasan yang setimpal untuknya", batin Jay Chou licik.  
Jay Chou pun mendekati Hangeng, lalu duduk disebelahnya dan mengumbar kata-kata manisnya di depan Hangeng.  
" Baba…, aku sangat mencintai Jaehee. Dan biarlah aku membesarkan anak itu. Aku akan merawatnya seperti anakku sendiri baba", ujar Jay Chou kepada Hangeng yang menoleh kepadanya.  
" Benarkah?, apa kamu tidak menyesal menikah dengan Jaehee?", Tanya Hangeng dan memegang pundak Jay Chou yang duduk disebelahnya  
" Tidak baba, aku tidak menyesal", sahut Jay Chou berbohong  
Hangeng spontan memeluk Jay Chou yang sangat bahagia saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jay Chou. setelah Jaehee sadar, Hangeng mengatakan pada Jaehee bahwa, Jay Chou akan membesarkan anak yang dikandungnya. Awalnya Jaehee tidak percaya begitu saja, tetapi karena ia tidak mungkin dapat membesarkan anak ini seorang diri, dan jika ia menolak Jay Chou, Hangeng pasti akan memintanya untuk melakukan aborsi, lalu dengan terpaksa Jaehee pun menyetujuinya.  
Sejak Jaehee pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Jay Chou mengajak Jaehee untuk tinggal di rumah baru mereka yang letaknya sangat jauh dari rumah Hangeng. Bahkan harus menyebrang dengan menggunakan kapal. Jay Chou mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menganiaya Jaehee. Saat mereka baru tiba di rumah baru mereka. Jay Chou memaksa Jaehee untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Jay Chou mendorong Jaehee ke tempat tidur, lalu ia menaiki tubuh Jaehee.  
Jaehee berusaha mendorong Jay Chou, tetapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan Jay Chou yang memaksa membuka baju Jaehee, hingga akhirnya Jaehee bugil. Jaehee hanya bisa menangis saat Jay Chou mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Jaehee di setiap sudut kasurnya. Jay Chou yang membuka pakaiannya, iapun kemudian naik ke tempat tidur, lalu ia menyetubuhi Jaehee dengan paksa.  
" Ku mohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku", tangis Jaehee  
" Jika Siwon bisa melakukannya padamu, maka akupun harus bisa melakukannya padamu", sahut Jay Chou dingin, lalu ia kembali mengecup tubuh Jay Chou dengan penuh gairah.  
" Siwon oppa, tolong aku", gumam Jaehee menangis dan selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesakitan.  
Saat mendengar nama Siwon. Jay Chou menjadi naik pitam. Dengan ringannya ia menampar wajah Jaehee, bahkan menjambak rambut Jaehee, lalu menghantupkannya ke kasur.  
" Argh…", erang Jaehee  
" Kenapa kamu harus menyebut nama itu di depanku?!. HAH!", bentak Jay Chou, dan kemudian kembali menampar wajah Jaehee, hingga membuat sebuah memar di sudut bibirnya dan juga pipinya.  
" Karena ia lebih pantas untuk kucintai", sahut Jaehee dan menatap tajam Jay Chou  
Jay Chou semakin kesal pada Jaehee. Dalam keadaan bugil, Jay Chou beranjak dari tubuh Jaehee, lalu ia berjalan ke sisi meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidur. Ia membuka sebuah laci meja, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah belati. Ia menaikkan alis kirinya, dan tersenyum licik. Kemudian ia menatap kearah Jaehee.  
Jaehee terkejut saat Jay Chou menatapnya dengan memegang sebuah belati. Jay Chou menghampirinya, kemudian ia duduk ditepi kasur. Ia memainkah belati itu dari payudara Jaehee, hingga beralih ke pusar, lalu ia menghentikan saat belati yang dipegangnya berada tepat di depan vagina Jaehee.  
" Aku tahu…, anak yang berada dalam kandunganmu saat ini adalah anak dari laki-laki itu. Apa kamu pikir aku akan begitu saja membiarkan anak ini lahir?", ujar Jay Chou sembari memainkan belati itu di Vagina Jaehee.  
" Ap..apa maksudmu?", Tanya Jaehee yang mulai ketakutan akan ancaman Jay Chou  
" Kamu jangan takut, aku tidak akan begitu mudah untuk melenyapkan anak ini. Tetapi, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk melahirkannya", sahut Jay Chou dan masih menatapnya tajam.  
Jaehee diam dan mencerna maksud dari perkataan Jay Chou. Jay Chou mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehee, lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jaehee.  
" Anak ini akan lahir, dan jika ia sudah mulai berjalan. Sejak saat itulah, aku akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Begitu juga denganmu Jaehee", ancam Jay Chou  
" Tetapi, jika kamu hanya diam dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu. Maka, aku tidak akan membuat anakmu ini menderita", ujar Jay Chou pelan.

~Flashback End~  
" Mian oppa…, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin, anak kita hidup bahagia. Biarlah, aku yang berkorban dengan semua perlakuannya kepadaku. Oppa…, apakah kamu disana mendengarku?", batin Jaehee yang masih terisak-isak dalam tangisnya.  
Matanya semakin bengkak akibat sering menangis. Apa yang dialami oleh Jaehee sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kehamilannya. Karena Dokter memprediksikan semakin bertambah usia kehamilannya, anak yang dikandungnya akan semakin kuat, dan tidak lemah.  
Bulan berganti bulan, dan kini usia kandungan Jaehee tepat 9 bulan5 hari. Jaehee yang kesakitan karena ia akan segera melahirkan, ia hanya mengerang kesakitan di dalam kamarnya. Karena Jay Chou sengaja membiarkannya seorang diri di dalam kamarnya, tanpa ada yang dapat menolong kelahiran anaknya. Jaehee beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Bath Up yang sudah berisi air hangat, iapun masuk ke dalam Bath Up tersebut. Jaehee berjongkok, agar dapat memudahkannya untuk melahirkan anaknya. Jaehee memegang erat sisi Bath Up, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dengan nafasnya, hingga akhirnya anak itu lahir. Setelah memotong tali pusarnya dengan gunting yang sengaja ia bawa ke dalam kamar mandi. Jaehee pun merasa bahagia setelah ia meraih anak yang ia lahirkan dengan kedua tangannya. Jaehee yang masih dalam keadaan bugil, iapun segera meletakkan anak laki-laki yang ia lahirkan ke dadanya, hingga anak laki-laki itu mencari sendiri putting dari Jaehee. Jaehee mengelus-elus rambut anak kesayangannya itu, dan kemudian mengecup keningnya.  
" Kamu akan ku beri nama Choi Kyuhyun" , gumam Jaehee tersenyum bahagia.  
Jay Chou yang mendengar suara bayi dari dalam kamar, iapun segera membuka pintu kamar yang telah ia kunci dari luar, Jay Chou menemui Jaehee yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Jaehee terkejut saat Jay Chou menghampirinya. Jaehee mendekap erat anak laki-laki yang ia peluk saat ini.  
" Jangan rebut dia dariku", ujar Jaehee kepada Jay Chou.  
Tetapi Jay Chou tidak peduli, secara paksa ia merebut anak yang dilahirkan Jaehee dari tangannya.  
" BERIKAN ANAKKU", teriak Jaehee dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa setelah ia melahirkan  
" TIDAK AKAN", sahut Jay Chou dan kemudian membawa lari anak itu.  
Jaehee beranjak dari Bath Up untuk mengejar Jay Chou, namun ia sangat lemah hingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Jay Chou yang berada di luar kamar, iapun segera mengunci pintu kamar Jaehee.  
" ANAKKUUUUUUUUUU", teriak Jaehee dari dalam kamar

Resort Jae Hyun  
" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE", seorang namja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan duduk di atas kasur, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah namja itu memegang jantungnya yang terasa tidak nyaman.  
" Siwon~ssi…, apa mimpi buruk lagi?", Tanya seseorang yang duduk di tepi kasurnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan secangkir kopi.  
" Nde", sahut Siwon.

FIN  
HAHAHAHA….  
Tunggu lanjutannya di Season 2 ya. Wkwkwkwkwk


End file.
